


春城(一)洞房部分

by hahabo



Category: all橘
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabo/pseuds/hahabo
Kudos: 5





	春城(一)洞房部分

倒在新婚妻子身上的那一刻林彦俊还有点懵，招呼宾客虽然没给他灌醉却也喝了不少，新夫人身上软软甜甜的，就像小时候外公家的桔子园的香气。意乱情迷，新婚之夜，颠鸾倒凤难道不是正合适吗？

喝的再多林彦俊也足够温柔，他一层层帮林妍珺脱下繁琐的嫁衣，看见那件红色上面锈着花朵的肚兜时终于忍不住笑了。

"夫人怎么还跟个孩子似的，喜欢这种，嗯，这么可爱的图案。"重音落在可爱两个字上，惹得林妍珺气红了脸，也顾不上害羞，双手在林彦俊裤腰解着，嘴里嘟囔着，"老娘倒要看看你穿了什么，笑话我……"林妍珺终究还是没坚持住温柔持家的女主人形象，直爽古怪的样子让林彦俊看的满心欢喜。他和夫人婚前只见过几面，就这几面却让他心心念念只想早日把这古怪丫鬟娶回家。

林妍珺没解开夫君的腰带，倒是被林彦俊扯掉了那最后的遮羞布，红色的小肚兜飘到了地上，两个桃子一样的乳房在胸口晃动，被林彦俊捉住一个轻揉，未经人事的女孩呆愣地坐着，任林彦俊揽着她躺下，两人温温柔柔地亲着嘴，脖子上种下几朵梅花。

林妍珺真不懂林彦俊哪来这么多把戏，直接提枪就干就完了，这南方男人就是不行，她撅着屁股晃晃头对自己的想法表示肯定。林彦俊看她那摇头尾巴晃的样子都没了调戏她的想法，大手不轻不重地拍了软绵绵的臀肉一巴掌，"夫人别的地方干巴巴的，这屁股倒是够丰满的。"林彦俊这一巴掌打的突然，林妍珺回头就想骂他，脑袋刚扭过去却只记得林彦俊那双好看的眼睛，垂着眼皮朝她压过来。好看的人总是多些福利，就比如现在，林妍珺早就忘了自己的夫君是怎么调笑自己的，她现在大张着双腿，腰部弓起努力吞吃着男人尺寸不小的阴茎，脑门上疼出了一层薄汗。林彦俊低头去吻她，帮她舔掉滴下来的汗珠，又去亲亲她因为疼痛又缩起来的乳尖，腾出一只手揉搓着小小的花核，直到看见林妍珺表情有所缓解才咬着后槽牙把自己都送进去。接下来的事情林妍珺就记不清了，或许是她根本就不愿想起，毕竟自己舒服到哭出来这种事情还是忘掉比较好。


End file.
